


AC20 Day 10: "Filthy Demon Hunter!"

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Easy joke, F/M, Let's imagine that the Legion has a functional bathroom system, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Following a hard fight, Illidan ends up dirty.Time for him to take a bath.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	AC20 Day 10: "Filthy Demon Hunter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> That one had been inspired by a drawing I once saw and I joked that I would write a fic where Maiev gives Illidan a bath, and thus here is it.
> 
> ElisZelis, it's for you x)

“Illidan! Behind you!”

Immediately, the hybrid jumped away, just in time as an ax dropped where he had been standing and when he finally turned around, he saw the Felguard, clearly unhappy that his attack had failed, taking back its weapon, ready to strike again. With a grin, Illidan unsheathed his Warglaives and put himself in a defensive position, waiting for his opponent to strike first. As expected, the demon had less patience and jumped towards Illidan, who raised his blades to stop the attack, but he had underestimated the strength of the Felguard and he got pushed away, losing his balance and falling right onto the ground, lifting a cloud of dirt from the impact. But Illidan didn’t have time to care about it as the demon was well-decided to finish him, and the hybrid had no other choice but to roll on the side and jump back on his hooves to counterattack as fast as he could.

Yet, he knew that it wouldn’t be an easy battle, but he was going to give everything.

Walking back into Deliverance Point, Illidan groaned loudly, dusting himself from all of the dirt that was sticking over his skin. He had won the fight against the Felguard, despite meeting the ground more than once, and even after killing the demon, he had been attacked by Felstalkers who kept him grounded into more filth. Now, he only wanted to go back to the Fel Hammer and use his private bathroom to wash, but he knew that he would have to wait one or two more hours before Khadgar would authorize him to leave the place.

As he slowly went to the Command Center, to do his report about the attack of the day on the Shore, he could see the people eye-siding him, and he hated it even more, but as his steps brought him on the upper part of the headquarter, he realized with dread that if there were one people that he didn’t want to see him like that, it was Maiev, as he knew that she wouldn’t miss the opportunity to mock and insult him. After all, he knew that he didn’t need to look filthy for her to look at him as if it was the case. But as he made the final step to reach the other commandants, it was with delight that he noticed that Maiev wasn’t there with Velen and Khadgar, and he silently thanked Elune for it.

He quickly gave the oral report to Khadgar, mostly to say that everything was fine and that they took care of the surplus of demons for the day. While he was doing that, he also made sure to silently threaten the Archmage so he wouldn’t make any comments about the dirt attached to his body, and thankfully, Khadgar seemed to understand and said nothing about it, though Illidan could see that he really wanted to at least make one joke about the situation. As soon as Illidan was done with the report, he quickly excused himself and turned around to get a flight to Dalaran, from where he would reach the portal to the Fel Hammer. But as he did, he got surprised as he shivered, feeling a piercing gaze on him, and yet, there was nothing.

He frowned, but shrugged it off. It was probably nothing but his brain playing a trick on him, as after all, he was so anxious about running into Maiev that it was no wonder that he was expecting her to jump from behind the nearest rock. Breathing slowly, he told himself that it was really nothing and that Maiev was probably busy doing some Warden stuff somewhere far away from him, and thus, he had nothing to fear. So, it was with a lighter heart that he entered the Fel Hammer, more than happy to reach the bathroom that he had kept for himself, while being surprised that the demons would add such infrastructures inside their ships, but it was probably because the main core of the Legion was the Eredar, and as far as Illidan knew, they wouldn’t want to stay dirty. He silently thanked them to be civilized and finally, he entered the bathroom.

The first thing that he had to do was to prepare the water for the bath, and he went to the little inlet and asked for hot water, as he had no doubt that it would be helpful to remove all the dirt that was sticking to his skin. Then, he realized that he hadn’t closed the door yet, as he heard it slamming back. Once again, a shiver rolled down his spine as he heard an audible sigh coming from behind him.

“You really let yourself go,” Maiev shook her head, the clear disappointment tainting her voice.

Illidan slowly turned around, and as soon as his eyes locked on the Warden, wearing casual clothes instead of her armor, he stayed still, his mind proceeding her presence. And finally, he found the word.

“How?!”

Maiev raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, snickering at the question.

“I’ve been following you since Deliverance Point, how did you not notice?”

So, it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him. Maiev had really been there all this time, looking at him and hiding without her armor. At that very moment, Illidan decided that he hated that his anxiety was always right when it was coming to Maiev, and hated even more that he was still doubting it. He quickly shook his head and groaned as he stood proud in front of Maiev.

“Well, I do not need your help, so you can leave now.”

He only saw her smirk as she disappeared from his sight, and immediately, he felt her hands at the base of his wings, her nails gently scratching the skin. As a reaction, his wings felt from a sudden relaxation and a whimper escaped his lips as Maiev let out a victorious sound.

“Really? Seems pretty hard to reach now?”

“Oh, shut up,” he groaned, hating that she was right.

Maiev frowned at those words and quickly removed her hand. She was offering her help, and this was how Illidan was thanking her, well, he was going to pay for it. Quickly, she turned around and went to the inlet, still letting out the hot water, and she grabbed a bucket near the basin and plunged it into the water. With the bucket full, she went back to Illidan, who hadn’t dared to turn around as he was too busy muttering under his breath, and without waiting, she threw the water all over him. Surprised, Illidan stayed immobile, processing what Maiev had done. But he only sighed.

“You could have at least let me remove my pants,” he groaned. “Now they are soaked.”

“You should have been faster,” she smiled mischievously. “And you better remove them now unless you want to wash them with you.”

Illidan only rolled his eyes, then realized that his hair was falling in front of his face and quickly removed the wet strands, and finally, took out his clothes and pretended to not see Maiev quickly glancing down as he went to the basin, getting inside. It wasn’t the first time that it was happening, and in some way, he knew it wouldn’t be the last, as Maiev had taken the habit of helping him to take baths when they were still stuck in Barrow Deeps. After his escape, it barely happened, as he was busier running away from her and imprisoning her for his safety. Actually, since his transformation, it had happened only once, and this was how Maiev knew that the base of his wings was hard to reach, and also slightly sensitive. That day was going to be the second time.

Rolling up her sleeves, Maiev took a sponge that was lying near the basin, and began to scrub Illidan’s back, while he took care of the front, mostly starting with his arms. He hated to admit it, but Maiev was always perfectly aware of what she was doing, and it was feeling good. As her hands went to his neck, gently scrubbing the skin at the base of the hairline, Illidan lowered his head and let out a satisfying smile. Then, Maiev went back to his back, and gently grabbed the first wing, and delicately, she brushed it, once again surprising Illidan by how good she was able to do it, instead of just crushing his wings in half out of anger.

“Lean down,” she told him once she was done with the wings, putting a hand over his head as she gently pushed it as a demonstration.

While Illidan obeyed, Maiev filled the bucket once again, and then, slowly emptied it above his head, washing most of the hair from it.

“Alright, lean back.”

As he did that, Maiev took one of the bottles of shampoo that she knew was from Illidan’s personal collection, and put some over his head. Still with her delicacy, she began to scrub his skull, gently going through his mass of hair, washing every single strand as Illidan loved the sensation. Surely, getting someone to wash him and his hair was always feeling better than doing it by himself, and at that moment, he realized that he was missing that much simpler time when Maiev was already taking care of him.

“Rinsing time,” she announced, filling the bucket once again.

Knowing what it meant, Illidan once again leaned forward and waited for the water to flow all over his head, getting rid of most of the dirt and shampoo and once it was done, he felt Maiev’s hands over his shoulders, slowly pulling him backward.

“Well, I guess it’s done,” she told him.

At first, he wanted to thank her, as it had allowed him to enjoy the bath way more than he was expecting once he realized that it would be needed, but quickly, he realized that he couldn’t appear as weak in front of her. So, he said nothing and got back on his hooves as he left the basin, but instead of going towards the towel, he pushed the basin away and put a second one under the inlet, and began to fill it.

“Now that I’m clean, that one will be for relaxation,” he explained as he saw Maiev’s curious look.

He quickly passed his hand under the running water, testing the warmth from it.

“By the way, you should remove your clothes too,” he innocently said, eye-siding her.

“I won’t take a bath with you,” she sighed.

“Your loss.”

He smiled as the water reached the perfect height, and then, he quickly slid into it, moaning while doing so as the water was at the perfect temperature, but also because he knew that Maiev wouldn’t stay impassible. Slowly opening his eyes, he put his head backward, looking at Maiev who hadn’t really moved since she was done washing him.

“You know, you’re pretty great with massage,” he told her with a smirk. “So, if you aren’t decided to leave any time soon, you can always do that.”

And with those words, he sat in a way that was allowing Maiev to reach the upper part of his back. From where she was, Maiev heard that little voice in her head, telling her that it was all a trap, and that she would regret if she was taking a step toward him, but at the same time, the idea that she would keep touching him was enough to make her take that step. As she got closer, she also noticed that indeed, the water now was fully clear, and nothing was hidden from her sight. And clearly, the moan hadn’t been there just to be a joke.

Slowly, she brought her hands over his shoulders and began to brush the skin with her fingers, massaging his neck with his thumb. He let out a satisfying moan as he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch and the fact that he had been right, Maiev knew where to press to make the massage effective. But as he continued to enjoy that simple foretaste, Maiev felt herself becoming bold, her eyes stuck on his dick, and slowly, she began to move her hands so they would reach his pecs and the front of his body. As she moved her hands back and forth on his body, she kept going lower when she was on the front, and Illidan put his head backward, eyes still closed as he kept enjoying the touch. Especially that he knew what could happen from those movements.

Now, Maiev’s hands were getting underwater as she kept massaging the front of his body, and finally, she reached her destination and as Illidan moaned loudly, she grabbed his dick between her fingers and began to gently stroke it. Illidan moaned louder and opened back his eyes, looking at Maiev whose head was now right next to him, as she had to lean over his shoulder to reach his crotch. Smiling, he brought one of his hands to cup her face and make her look at him.

“I knew you would do that,” he said, his grin getting bigger as Maiev’s hand wasn’t stopping her ministrations. “Good girl.”

And then, he closed the gap between their faces and brought her lips on him. Despite that he was expecting Maiev to put an end to everything as soon as he would kiss her, she surprised him by parting her lips and inviting him inside. Her hand was still stroking him, and Illidan loved that sensation, as his tongue was dancing with hers and that for probably the first time in their life, there was no anger emanating from Maiev’s body.

At least for now.

Wanting more, he went on the second phase of his plan, and he grabbed her by the waist and before she could react, he threw her in the basin with him.

“Told you that you should remove your clothes,” he smiled at her.

“Oh, you, filthy demon hunter!”

“Not anymore.”

His smile slowly changed into a smirk, but Maiev barely had the time to see it that he was back to kissing her, his hands already moving under her wet clothes to remove them. She only sighed as she let him do it, busier to kiss him back as her hands walked over his chest, slowly going back toward his dick.

It was clearly not the last time that Maiev was giving him a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: A bonus chapter for one of my multi-chaptered fic. We'll be back in a Modern AU but with some backstories for our main characters.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
